Sometimes
by justLykdat
Summary: the story takes off from a scene in s6e05. it is not a continuous fic. more like sneak peeks into some moments of their life. mostly future fic and non canon since season 6 finale. Leonard and Penny
1. Chapter 1

**SOMETIMES **

**chapter 1:**

She had been talking to Bernadette and any on the girl's night in the cheesecake factory. They had told her she should be doing more stuff that made Leonard happy. She knew they were right as Leonard did all kinds of stuff, going out of his way to make her happy. That was one of the best things she liked about Leonard. She was thinking maybe Bernadette was right she ought to put more into this relationship to get more out of it. She was feeling guilty of not putting in enough effort so she thought of changing it and thought of visiting Leonard at his work.

She entered the university and asked for Leonard's lab as she had never been their before. When she reached his lab she knocked playfully on the door saying.

'anybody home'

The way he looked around as big smile came to his face made her sure that this was a good idea and was worth making the trip for.

'what are you doing here' he asked.

'just wanted to stop by and say hello' she said not wanting to make it a big deal.

'it's a nice surprise' he said kissing her. 'I don't think you have seen my lab before'

'no I know its long overdue' she says admitting her mistake.

'what you doing' she asks quickly. 'better not be building a robot girlfriend' she adds in her usual joking way.

He replies with some joke about Howard trying to do such a thing before he met Bernadette. Then he went on to start telling her about his work and gave her a pair of goggles he switched of the lights. She was amazed as he showed her the holographic pencil and started manoeuvring it with his hands.

He then told her about the holographic principle and started explaining about the idea in string theory as kept manoeuvring the hologram to show her the whole galaxy as a hologram.

Most of the things he started saying were beyond her understanding but as she stood that marvelling at the work of her boyfriend she realized something. Something she knew for sure but didn't say out loud very often. So she went ahead and said it this time.

"_Sometimes I forget how smart you are'_ as she leaned in to kiss him.

* * *

It had been three months since he had come back from his trip in the North Sea. The trip had been a success and they had some interesting findings. When he had returned penny had come to the airport to receive him. As soon as he had walked out, she had burst into her bright smile as she ran towards him to hug him. He had missed her so much and standing their hugging her made him fell so much better.

The next months since his return had been busy. He was busy with work pending at the university due to his travels. He also had to go over their findings over at the North Sea and cross check and re-evaluate everything before it was to be presented. All this had taken his toll and he was not able to spend enough time with penny. Despite that she had been extremely supportive of him yet again just as she had been before his departure. She said she was proud that his work was getting recognition it deserved and that it didn't bother her that they were spending less time together. But he had started feeling bad not being give her enough attention. But all that would change now that they were presenting their findings tomorrow.

They had come to Switzerland two days ago as the team had their final meeting to coordinate everything to release their breakthrough. He had brought penny along this time as he wanted her to be with him on the big day. He always used to get nervous about things and she had a way to calm him down and relax him. The presentation had went smooth as she sat in the audience trying to stay awake the whole time to show her support. Smiling and beaming at him during his part in the presentation of the findings. They had a big party in the evening to celebrate the success of the team.

He was feeling relieved sitting there at the bar with some of his team members. He was going over the last few months in his minds as one of his colleagues called him out.

'hey Hofstadter? What is the matter with you…. Why are you in such a contemplative mood? You can think about work tomorrow… tonight is for partying.'

'no its not like that' he replied.

' yeah don't you remember this is his "I miss my girlfriend" look…. He had that the whole time we were on the ship' another guy said.

'but she has come here with you… that reminds me .. where is she?' The first guy asked

' she is just running a bit late' Leonard replied. He was thinking whether what he said was true and he was missing penny despite her being here the whole time. He realized that despite the happenings of the last seven months he was not happy as he should be. It was because he was also missing spending time with penny. He realized how much it would have taken from penny to be not able to spend time with him after he had been gone for four months while he kept working and she was alone but had still been so supportive.

Just then she entered the hall dressed in a beautiful black dress that perfectly accentuated her curves. The blonde hair falling perfectly over her shoulders on both sides as she flashed a blinding smile towards Leonard as she approached him. It was like a scene out of a movie as everyone in the hall watched her as she moved through the hall towards the bar where Leonard was standing there just as speechless.

'well at least _you_ don't have to stare, you get to see me everyday' she said playfully.

'Not like this' he said honestly

'Well I was trying to look extra special for your big day… but now everybody is staring at me… I did not want to turn this night about me… I was hoping to surprise only you'

As she said he was still searching for words to say to her. He was completely mesmerized by her and how much she had changed since their beta test of their relationship had begun. The role had been really reversed and she was now the one keeping their relationship going and putting in more effort than him.

'what' she said as she saw him silently staring at her and smiling.

'_Sometimes I forget how beautiful you are_' he said as took her waist to bring her closer and kissing her.


	2. Chapter 2

Leonard's research findings had been a great success. The team's core member's names were circulated around for the Nobel Prize and this generated quite the buzz. Leonard being one of them had become a celebrity of sort for sometime. Penny had come to the attention of the media as she had been with Leonard at most of the events and people had started noticing her in California. It wasn't long before she had been scrutinized thoroughly. Her big break had finally come as she was offered a significant character in an upcoming sci-fi flick.

Penny had been over the moon when she had heard from the studio about the audition call. She had gone there thinking that she would have to compete against others. But when she had got there, it had been more like a single tryout for a particular scene and she was the only there for her part. She had impressed the casting team and they had basically told her that they would send somebody to her home with a formal contract.

The following week had amazing for Penny as the formal announcement her casting was made, she had started getting calls from all the major talent management firms in LA. Leonard and her had sat through hours of meetings for her to finalize her agent and a publicist. The agency had even offered a manager and PA for her but she had refused as Leonard had been managing her schedule and helping her through various tasks and she wanted it to remain that way until it was getting way too much to handle for them.

She had become comfortable being dependent on him she had thought but realized that she had always been dependent on him since the day they became friends, and he had always been there to take of care of her when she had needed him, with or without her asking, but it was the first time she had become completely comfortable with it. Often when they used to not date, she would feel guilty of taking advantage of him, when he used to help her with stuff going out of his way to do so. Now it felt like it was a natural thing to do. If she needed anything Leonard would do and vice versa, they were a team.

As the date to the start of filming had gone closer Penny had become extremely excited. The anticipation had started growing as biggest Hollywood names had become part of the project as the male lead and the director. She had the excitement of a teenager when she had met the stars during one of the script readings. Her behaviour matched the Penny that had come to Pasadena to follow her dreams and all the calmness that her relationship with Leonard had brought about her was gone.

It was two days before the filming had to start and she was telling Leonard excitedly about the events of the day. She had been trying to act out a part of the reading to him when his phone started ringing. He ignored it smiling towards her and gesturing to continue.

'So what do you think' she asked after completing it.

'it was… good' he said looking deep in thought.

'only good… I have to be better than good do you know who I m working with… nothing below the best will do.' She was getting all worked up.

'honestly… I think you need to calm down a bit' he said.

'I m calm' she replied defiantly.

'no, no I meant that…. I think you need a calmer portrayal for your character' he said.

'what'

'you are playing a researcher that is working to save millions of people from a gruesome death….'

' but she is not supposed to be gloomy and have hope '

' yeah but an overexcited teenager is not expected either'

'you think I acted like a teenager?'

'you are supposed to be young… but' he was cut off by his phone ringing again. This time he picked it up recognizing the number. He raised his hand to apologize for taking the call as he spoke on his phone.

'what was that about?' she asked as he put his phone away.

'there is conference in NY the day after which was supposed to be headed by hawking but he is cancelled due to his health at the last moment and they are asking me to do it.' He said.

'wow… replacing hawking that is big…. Wait you said it was the day after' she asked

'yeah' he said absent-mindedly.

'don't think about it… you should go… I ll be fine' she said

'mm…hmmm' he was still thinking about a plan in his head.

'Any case it is going to be a closed door shooting and with all the paparazzi trying to get a piece of the filming the security will be really tight. They might not even allow you in.' she said.

He knew that was a lie she could get him in if she really wanted and that had been the plan also up till now. But he thought to not argue as he was already planning for arrangements to be done the next day. She hugged him good night as she asked him to go pack for his journey tomorrow and went to bed herself.

The next morning she woke up thinking she could manage it without Leonard but as the day wore on the nervous energy started building and she became more and more flustered. She thought she would meet Leonard in the afternoon before he left and went over to his apartment only to find out from Sheldon that he had left early this morning for some meeting in order to plan for tomorrow and said he would not be coming back home today. Sheldon thought it was odd that penny didn't know about it as he thought he was busy with her for some of her work. She had to explain Sheldon about the phone call and the conference and had to deal with Sheldon's barbs about him being overlooked as the one to replace hawking and Leonard not telling him about the conference.

She was furious at Leonard now. He had left without saying goodbye. He didn't tell Sheldon about the conference and left her to deal with him. But mostly because she needed him and he was not there.

She woke up in the morning flustered. She had nightmares one was about being unable to speak as soon as filming begins as she stood frozen like Raj trying opening her mouth but unable get any syllables out. Another one had her have a meltdown right in the middle of filming and being thrown out of the set by security.

As she entered the studio she was a bag of nerves. As her make up and hair were done the excitement and fear had hit a crescendo and she was sure she was sure she was going to pass out if something didn't calm her down.

Just as she had got into her costume there was a knock on her door.

'who is it' she asked

'mam the new science consultant wants to have a word with you' he said

'okay I ll be there in a minute.' She said

She carefully got up took one look in the mirror to check her appearance, satisfied she went out the door trying to remember the details Leonard had told her about the underlying science in the scene.

As soon as she turned the corner she saw him smiling at her. She was shocked and relieved to see him standing there as she was rooted to the spot. Stunned by his surprise. She could her nerves easing up as he walked over to her and kissed her lightly on the cheek careful not to ruin her make up.

'what… how… what about the conference' she asked.

'it is still happening… just I m here' he said non-chalantly.

'without anyone heading it?'

' no I actually recommended one of the other team member to replace me as I was unavailable due to prior commitments.' He said

'you didn't have any prior commitments' she said.

'I did… the biggest commitment I had made to myself… to be with you always… and it was way… way prior to their phone call' he said smiling

She was trying to fight tears that were coming to her eyes now.

'How did you get in here?'

'ohh… you are speaking to the new science consultant for the movie'

'what' she exclaimed

'yeah… I offered my services yesterday and they couldn't refuse bringing on a known scientist on board' he said

'so that's what you were upto yesterday'

'yeah… I figured this way I could be at all your shoots… officially…. I couldn't stand being away from you for all these days' he replied

Tears were flowing down her face freely now.

'thank you for always being there for me' she said hugging him tightly.

He held her caressing her back gently as she stopped her gentle sobs. He moved her from their embrace to look at her.

' your make up is ruined'

'ohh'

'but I guess now I can do this' he said as he locked their lips in a passionate kiss.

'still nervous' he asked as they broke up.

'not at all' she said.

She went back to get her make up fixed. Soon the filming started and Leonard sat there watching her. Just knowing he would be there made her relax as the shoot went smoothly.

When the shoot was over for the day she came over to where Leonard was sitting and asked

'so did I behave like a teenager out there?' she asked

' no you were perfect' he replied as wrapped his arms around her waist.

She went in to change back out of her costume and make up. When she came out she saw Leonard engaged in a heated conversation with a crew member over a star trek trivia. She came over smiling and listening to their conversation half-minded, amazed she could still make sense of the conversation. She realized how much had changed she had first come out here to be an actress. She had so many dreams. But none of her wildest dreams would have told her the way her life had panned out. Now she was close to fulfilling her long lost dream of becoming an actress and none of it would have been possible without him. She would have either lost all hope and given up. Or would have fallen for some other jerk like Kurt and let him ruin her life once again.

'shall we leave' Leonard asked

'yeah' she said slightly jerkily as she bought back by Leonard's voice

She got up from her seat and moving closer to him.

'_Sometimes I think how lucky I am_ ' she said

'that you got the movie?'

'_That I met you and you fell in love with me'_

* * *

**A/N: review... review... review that's all i ask... good, bad or ugly all kinds are welcome... it motivates me to write more. so again**

**please review**


	3. Chapter 3

Leonard's team had won the Nobel Prize for their work. The spotlight had been on Hawking offcourse, him being the leading scientist. But the team had shared the Nobel Prize and all of them were declared as joint winners. Leonard had enjoyed being the centre of attention around the university once he returned back after receiving the prize.

But at home soon the focus had shifted to Penny and her upcoming big release. Leonard had seen her increasingly less since the day they came back to Pasadena. As the release date approached she had to go various places in order to promote the movie. Whenever she would be home the whole gang would come over to listen about her meetings all the famous personalities. He felt he was hardly getting any time with her. He tried to immerse himself in university work as he was already backlogged due to his time spent on the sets with penny during the filming. Penny had wanted for Leonard to come with her for the promotions also but her publicist had convinced them for her to be going alone would be better for the movie to be the centre of attention and Leonard also had his work so they had agreed.

Couple of days before the release of her movie the tabloids had splashed her pictures with her co-star in parties claiming that Penny had split with her Nobel Prize winning scientist boyfriend and traded up to A-list movie star. The news flash had upset Penny as she tried calling her publicist to give a statement. But she was reminded that she couldn't give any interviews until after the movie release as per her contract. She had become famous but the mystery surrounding her character and its portrayal were a pivotal part of their marketing campaign and it was decided that she wouldn't give any interviews at all to prevent any accidental leaks from happening.

Leonard had tried being supportive saying it doesn't matter to him, that he is not worried at all and that he trusts her. But what really bothered him was that the media had compared and degraded him against a movie star.

The next day in the university cafeteria he was having lunch with Howard and Raj.

'what is up with you?' Howard asked

'nothing …' he replied still fiddling with his food.

'its not nothing, you seem awfully, I thought you would be celebratory mood with Sheldon not being here and Penny's big première tomorrow.' Howard said

'just think we would be face to face with the biggest names in Hollywood and walk the red carpet it is so exciting, it is like a dream come true' Raj added with a dreamy look in is eyes.

'Are you still upset with the tabloid story that broke out yesterday?' Howard asked.

'no…. not really… maybe… but its not what you think' Leonard replied.

'So what is it' he asked

'I trust Penny and know that nothing is going on… it is just the way the news was presented…'

'What did they mean by she traded up. I am Nobel Prize winning physicist. I am as much accomplished in my field if not more…'he cringed

'But you don't have a thousand of girls throwing themselves at you, or his bank account, not to mention his height and good looks.' Raj said mockingly.

'People are lining up to work with me on my next project and I get hundreds of request everyday in the mail from people wanting to do their PhDs with me.' He defended himself.

'Old dudes wanting to spend days with you working versus hot young girls wanting to spend the night with him….. I think I prefer the latter one' Raj Added

'You are being a jerk Raj' Howard said.

'Fine I ll leave, any ways I have a full afternoon planned at the spa to be ready for tomorrow'

'Don't listen to him, he was just mocking you' Howard said.

'I don't know…. I just feel like despite all my accomplishments I am never going to measure up to these guys and now that Penny herself will be as famous she would slowly feel that I am bringing her down, you know she would also want to have a boyfriend who is as good looking and charming as she is… with whom she could go to all these Hollywood parties without him being awkward…' He rambled on.

'Leonard you got to stop that… you are over-thinking this… look it might be weird for you to listen to advice from me but me and Bernadette have had our up and downs… and one thing I can tell from my experience is if you really love someone their accomplishments doesn't matter. Have your feelings for her changed since you became famous?'

'No… I still love her.' He replied

'See I had the same fear when I returned from space. That it was my best accomplishment and I would not be good enough anymore… but Bernie reminded me that normal Howard Wolowitz was the one she had married…on purpose' he added with a chuckle.

'Yeah you guys marrying before your spaceflight was adorable' he said trying desperately not to remember the awkwardness between him and Penny thanks to his proposal, but failing.

'Maybe I am just over thinking this… anyways how your work is going' he said desperately trying to change the topic.

Howard took the bait and continued the conversation with description of his ongoing project.

The première of the film had been a huge success. Penny had walked the red carpet with Leonard and they were swamped by the media for pictures as the rumoured break up had caused an intense scrutiny of their relationship. The rest of the gang had also attended the première. Raj and Amy being particularly excited by all the attention and movie stars they had met. The movie was received well and Penny's performance was specially applauded. She had an excellent day but could help but notice Leonard being a little down despite his best efforts to try and hide it. She had asked him about it but he said that he was just feeling tired from all the excitement.

The next day the newspapers were full of praise for the movie and Penny was heralded as the next big upcoming star. She was receiving dozens of phone call from people congratulating her on her success. She eventually got a phone call from her publicist saying that she was scheduling an interview for her the next day and had cleared it with the production house. Leonard had gone to work while she was still tackling the phone calls just kissing her goodbye as she was still talking on the line when he came over. She was still getting nervous about the interview knowing she will be on live TV answering questions not only about the movie but also personal ones when finally she got a call from Bernadette and after a long chat she had planned on what she wanted to say on the interview.

Penny told him about the interview when he returned home from work. He said would love to take the day off and come with her for support. She said that she was fine and he should go to his work as he had already been missing it a lot due to her. He had reluctantly agreed after she had refused him again and again. When he went back to his apartment the next morning when Sheldon confronted him

'Where have you been? I have been waiting for you all morning' Sheldon asked

'Its 8.30 am only the morning is not over yet and I was at Penny's as usual.' He replied

'You need to have some itinerary regarding your whereabouts it's so difficult to track you down' Sheldon said.

'what are you talking about?' he said

'For example, where are you going to be today, give the detailed itinerary' Sheldon said with twitch of his mouth.

'Fine' he said not wanting to argue as he was already getting late to work and had to come home early today.

'Specifically how are you spending the afternoon' Sheldon asked

'I ll be having a early lunch and finish up work quickly and come back here to watch penny's interview on time'

'so you will arrive here what time'

'Penny's interview starts at 6 so around 5… 5.30 I guess' he said

'you guess… I don't know how in the world you managed to get a Nobel Prize give the exact time mister' Sheldon retorted

'I ll be here by 1730 hrs… that exact enough for you'

'Yes'

Leonard walked into his room thinking what the hell was that but didn't have much time to think about it as he was already late to go to work and he had planned to leave early. So quickly got into the shower and got ready. He slipped into Penny's apartment quietly, kissed her on the forehead as she still slept and wished her good luck before leaving for work.

Later in the day when Leonard returned from work he found all his friends sitting in his apartment. All of their eyes were on him as he entered. He felt a little weird he didn't expect everyone to be here but thought it might as well be better since otherwise he would miss Penny even more.

'so everyone is here, I didn't know you guys were coming' he said

'You are late it is 1735 hrs you said 1730 and Penny is not home' Sheldon said

'I know Penny is not home she is gone for her interview for which all of us have gathered her I presume. And I m sorry I m late' He replied

Sheldon opened his mouth to retort but was cut down by Amy and Bernadette.

The next half hour went by very slowly for Leonard. His friends had been behaving weird around him and Sheldon had been awfully quite but uncomfortably see. They all seemed to be smiling or giggling as though there was some inside joke that he was not a part of. Finally Penny's interview started as the host introduced her as the guest for tonite's exclusive. The initial part of the interview was totally focussed on her movie, her part and experience in making it. Slowly the question moved towards her childhood and growing up and eventually the question arrived.

'There have rumours recently linking you with a co-star. Would you like to clarify that?' she asked

'Yes. Those rumours are completely baseless. We just know each other professionally. Besides I have been in committed relationship for a long time' Penny replied

'That with Leonard Hofstadter I may presume'

'Yes, The Nobel Prize recipient Dr Leonard Hofstadter' Penny said proudly. Leonard could help but smile as he watched Penny.

'So how did you two meet and what is your story'

'I met him about seven years ago when I moved in the apartment across the hall from him. We became close friends and about a year later he asked me out but that didn't work out well. But we still managed to remain friends and after another year we started dating again.'

'You have been in a relationship with him for 5 years now'

'No. We broke up again later that year because of my stupidity. But thankfully he asked me out again after a year and a half and since then we have been together.' Penny said

'How does it feel to called the girlfriend one of the brightest minds in the world'

'Well…..the thing is I don't want people to call me his girlfriend anymore' Penny said.

He could hear the hush and the murmur from the crowd even from the TV set as his heart skipped a beat when he heard those words.

'I would like to be addressed as Mrs Hofstadter soon'

His stared wide eyed at the television trying to figure if he heard it correctly.

'Are you engaged'

'No, but we had agreed that I have to be the one to propose. So that's what I m doing rite now.'

'Leonard I know that you are watching it right now. And I m sorry to do it this way but knowing me I wouldn't be able to do it in person so here goes'

"Leonard from the first day I met you I knew you were special kind of guy. The kind of a guy who would help a stranger across the hall, the kind of a guy who would help his ex-girlfriend even after she broke up with him, the kind of guy who would bring snowflake from north pole. But what I want you to know is every time I am with you; you make me feel special, even when I was only a waitress. And I want to hold on that special feeling forever. So Dr Leonard Hofstadter will you marry me?"

'I ll be waiting for your answer when I get back'

Leonard had tears in his eyes as he was overcome with emotion. He could not believe what had just happened. He looked around at his friends who were smiling back at him.

'Am I dreaming or Did Penny just propose to me on live TV?' he asked

'It wasn't a dream' Bernadette said

'She sure did' Howard replied.

'So what are you going to say?' Amy asked

'What?' he asked still confused by what was happening.

'You are not going to say no are you' Raj asked horrified.

'NO… I mean Yes of course I m going to say yes' he replied.

'Wait did you guys know about all of this?' he asked

'Yes… Penny told us to make sure you were at home watching it.' Sheldon said.

'oh… wow I m getting engaged…. But I don't have a ring' he said.

'don't worry we have already shortlisted a few rings at the place nearby, we could go there before she comes back home.' Raj said

'that's great … lets go'

Penny could not think straight on her way back. She thought of all possible scenarios in her head. She hadn't been this nervous since the first day of her shoot. Now as she was climbing the stairs she thought she first go to her apartment to calm down a bit.

She opened her apartment door and found more than a hundred candles flickering in her hall. Flowers were arranged all across the apartment as she kept looking trying to take in the wonderful arrangement. Just then Leonard appeared from her bedroom.

'Do you like it' he asked wrapping his arms around her.

'I think you forgot that these many candles are a fire hazard' she replied

'I remember but you didn't answer the question'

'well you didn't answer mine'

'oh I think this will do it' he said pulling out the box out of his pocket and showing her.

'its beautiful…' she said tearing up looking at the shimmering diamond ring in his hand

'yes I will marry you penny… a thousand times yes' he said as took the ring and slid it in her finger and kissed her passionately.

'I love it' she said when they finally broke up.

'What the ring or the arrangements?' he asked

'Both… and you'

'That I knew… I love you too.'

The next morning Leonard woke up with Penny in his arms. He couldn't help but smile thinking how far their relationship had gone since he had decided to ask her out despite all the scenarios in his mind ending badly for him. But somehow realty had played out differently. He gently stroked her hands trying to feel the ring on her finger which proved that this was going to end differently than what he had thought. Penny woke up and saw him lost in thought.

'What is it?' she asked taking his hand in hers

'Nothing… _Just sometimes I wonder if all of this is a dream'_

_'Me too'_

* * *

**A/N: **okay personally i think this chapter was not as good as the previous two... but this is how the story pans out in my head... i couldn't quite point out what was wrong or not... maybe just less entertaining... but couldn't think of anything to add to it... so just review if you like anything or dislike also...would really help me out... suggestions for improving the chapter are also welcome but i wont change the basic plot.


	4. Chapter 4

Leonard entered his apartment complex with Penny right behind him. They started up the flight of stairs. After clearing the first landing, he spoke out

"I was thinking now that money is not an issue for us maybe we can get the elevator repaired"

"Honey, are you getting tired of climbing the stairs everyday"

"Maybe, but come to think of it, I was responsible for its breakdown maybe we should get it repaired"

"Is it just that or is age catching up with you Dr. Hofstadter?" she said teasingly.

"Oh I will show you age has noting to do with once we get home Mrs Hofstadter." He replied with a leer.

"Seriously though maybe we can get a new place instead" She said as they reached the fourth floor landing

"I thought we decided to wing it for now" he countered as he unlocked the door.

"There might be some new developments…." Penny said which was all but muffled by huge shout of surprise by everyone inside the room.

"What is all this?" Leonard asked confused by what was going on as all his friends were gathered in the living room

"Oh Leonard, you seem to forget it every year…. It's Leonard's Day" Sheldon said matter of factly.

"Okay… but I thought all I get was a crummy card…. Not all this"

"That can be fixed… here this is your card… as for all this your new wife insisted on doing all these tedious arrangements despite my repeatedly telling her that you were already happy with our previous arrangement for Leonard's day… so she is the one to blame"

"You planned all this Penny… wow its amazing… but you really didn't have to do all this a card would have been just fine." He said with big smile on his face.

"Just fine Leonard… as I recall just fine was never good enough for us…." She said with a smirk.

"Besides this day is supposed to be about your contribution to our lives… which even if you don't realize it is huge, so we ought to celebrate it properly."

"Come on now stop being such a kill joy and the cut the cake" Raj said.

"There is a cake" Leonard exclaimed with child like enthusiasm.

"Of course there is a cake sweetie…. Its Leonard's day" Penny replied as she watched her husband getting excited like a 5 year old as the cake was brought to him. She knew that he had a difficult childhood and missed out on celebrating events like his birthday, Christmas and thanksgiving, so she made sure that every opportunity she had she would make up for whatever he missed out while growing up.

Leonard cut the cake that was brought to him as everybody joined him with enthusiasm. The party began and everybody was having a good time. Penny didn't invite many people and apart from their group of friends only Stuart was present.

After a few rounds of drinks, Raj who had more than a few to drink started.

"Attention everyone, I just wanted to say something … something regarding Leonard… I had this speech prepared… I had written most of it for his wedding but I didn't get to give it as he chose Sheldon to be his best man, despite me planning and making all the arrangements for his wedding and doing an incredible job at it but that is for another day… today is about celebrating Leonard so here goes."

"When I first moved here I had difficulty adjusting… you the usual cultural changes and lifestyle… not to mention my deep psychological issues and inability to talk to women… but then I met my buddy Howard and then Leonard… since then I have felt more and more at home at this place feeling like I have a family here with you guys."

"Awww… Raj that's a wonderful thing to say" Penny and Bernadette said.

"Wait there is more… so as I was saying you guys are now like my family… and all of this was possible due to Leonard… he is the glue that binds us together… without Leonard I never would have tolerated Sheldon for even an hour leave alone for nearly 10 years… Because of him I can call the lovely Penny my friend… even Bernadette was introduced to our group because Leonard insisted Penny on setting Howard up on a date… so here is to Leonard for making us a family." He said raising his glass.

As everybody rose their glasses with Raj Sheldon spoke up.

"While I don't agree on all things said by Raj but I do agree with him that your sticky personality does help us bind together as a group… so here is to Leonard may your adhesiveness long be with you"

Soon after the toast everybody started leaving one by one and soon Leonard and Penny were left with Sheldon and Amy in the apartment.

"Come on sweetie lets go over to my place" Penny said to Leonard.

"Okay but I thought today it was the turn of the nerdier bedroom tonight" Leonard replied.

"Yeah it is but I may have a surprise for you" she said leading him out of the apartment.

"Okay" he said his mind already working on what the 'surprise' might be and a crooked grin appearing on his face.

As they entered the apartment he waited on the couch for Penny who went inside to arrange his surprise.

"Here it is" Penny said coming out of her bedroom.

Leonard's head moved towards almost the instant he heard her sound but his face dropped as he saw a gift wrapped box in her hand knowing that the 'surprise' was not quite what he expected it to be.

"Not what you expected" she said noticing the change in his expression.

"No… nothing like that just I had a different surprise in mind" he said suggestively.

"That could be arranged also but first open it"

"You didn't go and buy a new place for us did you" he said as he struggled with the gift wrap for a minute or two.

"No silly… its …. Just open it would you" she said now a little impatient.

"Finally what is ins…." He froze on the spot as he saw what inside the box.

The three sticks inside with positive signs on them had his undivided attention for several seconds. When he finally looked up, his eyes watery, he croaked…

"Are you"

"Mm…Hmm"

"We are having…"

"Yes"

"When did you"

"Yesterday morning"

"I m going to be…" he said now sitting down trying to breath.

"A father Leonard and we are going to have a baby" She said sitting next to him and handing him his inhaler which she had brought precisely expecting this kind of a reaction from her husband.

"I love you so much" he said trapping her in an impenetrable embrace.

"I love you too" she replied now matching his tears with her own.

"I can't believe how happy I am right now"

"So I guess you liked the new development"

"I love it already…." He said putting a hand on her tummy and leaning in to kiss her.

"So I guess daddy needs to find a proper home for you to grow up in" He said bringing his close to her abdomen as fresh set of tears rolled down her cheeks hearing him speak to their child.

"And he needs to rub mommy's feet as she is very tired now"

Leonard obliged as he took her feet in his lap and started messaging it.

"How did you go through the party without having any drink, you had a glass in your hand most times?" Leonard questioned.

"Let's just say Sheldon's going to have plenty of problems sending Amy back home today" She replied with a big smile on her face.

"You really planned all this didn't you? You like surprising me"

"Oh I love it when that genius mind of yours tries to figure out all of it"

"Well this genius mind can't still figure out how we are going to do this… I mean I don't know the first thing about parenting … the only thing I learnt from my parents is how not to raise a child"

"Its going to be fine… we have been through so much together… we will be able to do this too… and as for you… you will be the best father one could possibly be"

"You really think so?"

"Yeah… and we are going to have a smart and beautiful baby" She said with a reassuring smile.

"And not at all imaginary"

* * *

**A/N: **so i kind of skipped out the standard type of ending to my chapters as it was feeling kind of forced and couldn't come up with something that fit the theme... so i closed with one of my favorite dialog's from the whole series.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, REVIEW**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, REVIEW**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, REVIEW**

**P.S:** I know i use certain words too many times... "so" a case in point... still trying to improve that


End file.
